


Check Mate

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, im a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: As the Nogitsune continues to toy with the pack, Stiles finds out why it's him that he wants. He faces a decision and has to realize who's really there for him.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all this is my first fic. I'm a clown for Voiles and any other ships that will probably never happen and don't make sense. Please give me any feedback, kudos would be appreciated! Love, The Author P.S. I'm a Scorpio, so I eat this shit up. What signs also love revenge?

“Checkmate,” Stiles whispered as the pieces began to connect. Void turned on him with a startled look that he quickly composed into his signature creepy smirk. He inclined his head to Stiles, who looked around at the people in front of him. Scott, Isaac, and Allison stood directly in front of the two. Peter lurked in the back, with Derek at his side, Lydia and Kira standing in front of them. Seeing them all there only served as a reminder to Stiles as to why he was here, how he had gotten possessed by the Nogitsune with no one noticing, no one caring. He looked at them each, in turn, his gaze softening only when it landed on his father, the one person he had left. He could leave all of them behind, gladly, escaping from Beacon Hills and the hell it had put him through; that these people had put him through with their mindless antics and uncaringness for anyone but themselves. It was with that observation that he turned finally to his opponent, Void. 

Taking several forceful steps toward him he smiled unnaturally, faking the Nogitsunes’s grin, and said, “I get it now. What this is about.” Taking more steps until he was right in front of the Nogitsune, staring into his black eyes. 

“You’re dying. You’re dying and that’s why we’re here. You’re toying with them to break me so that I'll be yours. Because without me you’re as good as dead aren’t you?” He asked, backing the paling Nogitsune into the wall. He heard gasps and growls from the pack, but paid them no heed as he focused on the creature in front of him. 

“You need me. You want me.” Stiles finished with an astonished look. 

Finally looking at the boy in front of him, Void smiled, “See Stiles, this is why I chose you. None of those dogs or the hunter could have had a chance at beating me, and yet, you have found a way.” He raised his hand to Stiles’s face, stroking his cheek with an eerie smirk. “Yes, this is why I want you, why I need you. Now the cards are in your hands. What will you do?” 

Stiles contemplated the question, feeling the pack’s gazes on him. He knew that if he stayed here with these people, in this place, he would wither. But he couldn’t just hand himself to the dying kitsune without any incentive. So he figured he only had one question for them. 

“What will you offer me?” 

The pack’s startled gasps met his ears, Lydia protesting loudly, “Stiles! You can’t do this! Can’t you see he’s tricking you?” At this, Stiles whipped around and put her down with a harsh look. 

“Don’t you think I’m smart enough to know if it’s a trick? Or were you too busy ignoring me to realize that you’re not the only one here that has a brain? Oh, but my bad, you didn’t even realize that I was possessed in the first place! You didn’t care! So don’t stand there and tell me that I’m making a mistake by making a deal to save all of your asses!” Her hurt look almost made Stiles smile. The demon broke into laughter. 

“Good, Watashi no chīsana kitsune, you realize that this foolish alpha and his pathetic pack have been taking advantage of your beautiful brain from the start. They don’t deserve your loyalty. When you’re mine I’ll make sure none of them can hurt you anymore.” He finished with a hungry grin, directed at the pack, who all had sad and regretful faces. 

The Nogitsune turned back to Stiles, feeling sated with the pack’s pain and despair permeating the air, “Little fox, I will give you everything. My loyalty, my companionship, and if you let me, my love.” Everyone gasped at that, taken aback by the genuine expression on the kitsune’s face and the truth in his words. Even Stiles seemed surprised by this declaration, blushing, his mouth hung open. Void reached a hand up, sliding his finger over Stiles’s bottom lip, and then gently reaching down his chin to close his mouth. 

“Yes.” Was the quiet word spoken by Stiles, creating chaos immediately. The demon leaned into his space, grabbing his face for a heated kiss. Stiles opened his mouth, and the Nogitsune immediately slipped his tongue in, reveling in the moan the teen gave. Breaking apart, the demon smiled, and sunk into the teenager, merging them together. He let out a sigh as he felt himself immediately heal and become stronger in his perfect vessel. Just let me say goodbye. And then take me far from here. Stiles whispered in the back of his mind, and he immediately solidified himself apart from Stiles, the teen taking a deep breath.

Stiles faced the pack, looking at all of them, standing still and looking ready for the Nogitsune to attack them all with his new body and Stiles in tow. 

He turned his attention on them all, addressing them, “I’m leaving with him.” He stated quietly. “Hopefully I never see any of you again.” At Scott’s protest, Stiles turned on him, and yelled, “Wow Scott! Finally, paying attention to the pitiful human? As soon as you got a girlfriend you ditched me! You could never even accept your wolf, and hated me for trying to help you! Look at where you are now, Alpha. You’ve only lived because of me, who you’ve tossed aside, even when I was kidnapped and tortured. I have no regret about leaving you far behind,” He spewed with venom, knowing Scott deserved every word. His voice cracked as he continued, “You were supposed to be my brother. And you left me time and time again. So now I’m leaving you.” He looked over at the rest of them, a tear slipping down his face as he avoided Scott’s heartbroken look. “The only advice I give for the rest of you is to sack up and make a good pack or leave because Beacon Hills can’t be protected by some selfish and idiotic teenagers. Oh, and the Hales, too, I guess.” With that, he turned back to Void, who was watching the exchange with rapt attention, the smirk never fading now that he was connected to Stiles. He reached out to the teen, melting back into him, grinning at the chastised pack in front of him. 

“Well, he said it. Oh, and Stiles is mine now, so come after us and I will kill all of you….slowly.” With that last comment and a sharp smile with too many teeth, he snapped his fingers and they vanished from sight. “Where to?” Void asked in their head. I’ve always liked Europe. And they both smiled. They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't have an epilogue, but I imagine Void and Stiles as world travelers. Void shows Stiles everything and they are in love. Eventually, they come back and take the sheriff away from Beacon Hills and live happily on a beach somewhere.


End file.
